Dragbot
Dragbot was a competitor robot from Arizona that fought in Season 2 of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. It fought exclusively in the US Championship, and reached the second round before losing to Brawler on a Judges' decision after being dumped out of the arena by Sir Killalot. Dragbot was originally named Carnivour, but this was changed before its Extreme Warriors appearance. Design Dragbot was a long, silver T-shaped robot with aluminum armor, a long front wedge and an unusual set of moving spikes mounted within the wedge. These spikes formed the robot's main weapon, and were intended to catch opponents and pull them up the wedge, as well as to cause damage to their wheels/tires/tracks in doing so. Dragbot also featured a rear 2,200rpm spinning disk as a second weapon, as well as a front ramming lance that had to be removed before competing in order to keep the robot within the weight limit. Although the wedge spikes proved ineffective, and the robot had no self-righting mechanism, Dragbot had a low ground clearance and excellent speed and pushing power, using its wedge to get under and ram opponents with ease. However, its relative lack of control, combined with its large size and clearance issues with the Disc of Doom, ultimately hampered its performance in Extreme Warriors. Dragbot was intentionally built on a low budget. Robot History Season 2 Dragbot fought in Heat F of the US Championship, and was drawn against The Termite and King of Diamonds in its first round battle. It immediately drove around the Disc of Doom and towards King of Diamonds, chasing it around the arena in an attempt to get its wedge underneath it. Dragbot pinned King of Diamonds against the wall as the latter drove near it, only to be briefly set alight by the flame jet as it sat on top of and backed away from it. It spun around before colliding with The Termite, and driving round both opponents as King of Diamonds spun on the spot. Dragbot nudged King of Diamonds again, before retreating and pushing it into the wall again, dislodging The Termite's rear panel in the process. Dragbot spun and drove away for another slam on King of Diamonds, before King of Diamonds pushed it against the wall and in circles close to Shunt's CPZ. It continued to slam into both of its opponents as The Termite lost mobility altogether, before Shunt left his CPZ to push King of Diamonds into the pit. As a result of Shunt's intervention, the judges were made to make a decision, and eliminated The Termite due to it becoming immobilized before King of Diamonds was pitted. In the second round, Dragbot faced Brawler for a place in the Heat Final. It drove towards and around Brawler straight away, withstanding blows from its spinning hammers before allowing Sir Killalot to catch and steer Brawler into the CPZ. Brawler escaped, and Dragbot continued to push Brawler around despite having difficulty driving over the Disc of Doom. It drove away and slammed Brawler into the Disc of Doom activation button as Shunt left his CPZ to separate and attack both robots, before flipping Brawler over on its next charge. However, Dragbot suddenly stopped moving as it hit the edge of the Disc of Doom, allowing Brawler to push it over the disc. Dragbot suddenly reversed, but lost drive again as it moved forwards, sustaining more blows from Brawler's hammers in the process before the latter pressed the pit release button. After a few shoves from Brawler - and desperate attempts from Lance Greathouse to get it to respond to his controls - Dragbot suddenly shot forwards towards an empty CPZ, where it bumped into the wall and became immobilized again. Sir Killalot came in to grab and lift Dragbot with his jaws, before dumping it out of the arena just after 'cease' was called. The battle went to a judges' decision despite Sir Killalot's actions, which went in favor of Brawler, eliminating Dragbot from the US Championship. Greathouse stated in the post-match interview that the cause of Dragbot's mobility problems throughout the battle was possibly due to electrical or radio interference issues. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Series Record Outside Robot Wars As of 2013, Dragbot's shell hangs on a wall in Lance Greathouse's workshop. Trivia *The team name "Anozira" is the team's home state, Arizona, spelled backwards. Category:US Series competitors Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots from Arizona Category:Robots with Horizontal Flywheels Category:Robots with Spears Category:Robots with Unique weapons Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses